Foal Sitting
by FoxesRavensAndStories
Summary: Foal sitting is a difficult job, especially when you're watching over a unicorn.
I enjoy MLP. So sue me.

I like a lot of the realistic elements, such as... foal sitting! I mean, it makes sense. Ponies are busy... creatures. They can't always watch their offspring. And with the humanization of their culture, they have teenagers to watch their kids, just like we do.

So I just thought of this little scenario.

* * *

Cadence waves to the excited pony, who waves back smiling brightly in thanks.

Turning back, the young alicorn starts to apologize, "Sorry, Twi, I-" But she stops when she realizes that the little filly is gone. She blinks once. Twice.

"AUGH! Twilight! Twilight Sparkle, where did you go?!"

The pink pony darts around the garden, searching in all the bushes, trees, and even goes as far as flipping over every rock.

Finally, after scouring the area, she falls on her flank. She sits there and fights back the panic with deep breaths. "Oh Celestia, I'm the worst foal sitter. What just happened? I have to find her! Oh no, oh no…"

Rocking back and forth doesn't help, so she stands. "Alright. I've just got to find her."

Eyes narrowed in determination, she takes off into Canterlot.

"Twilight!" she yells, flying/jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Oh… This is bad…"

She sees a wink of white and blue and she immediately hides behind a nearby table. "Oh…" A closer look reveals that it is, indeed, Shining Armor. "Oh, Celestia… This is bad…"

Cadence rubs her head with her hooves. "I can't let anypony know I lost Twilight! _Especially_ not him!" She feels her cheeks start to burn.

"Ugh. Now is not the time for this, Cadence! I've got to focus on finding Twilight."

She nods to herself and sneaks off to the castle.

Princess Cadence spends an hour looking through every inch of the castle. And of course, she finds Twilight in the last place anypony would look.

No, seriously.

She started on the ground floor. Then after going through every room, in a last bid effort, she checked the roof.

And there was little Twilight. She was curled up in a little corner away from the edges, looking quite shaky.

A burst of adrenaline makes sure she gets there in a second. "Twilight!"

Said filly looks up, "Cadence!" Jumping willingly into her arms, she clings to the older pony as she flies them back to the ground.

Twilight doesn't let go, though, so Cadence just lies down and cuddles with her.

"Oh, Twilight, you had me so worried."

"M'sorry…"

Cadence bumps their foreheads together. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The little filly shyly hides her face against her neck.

"It's alright, Twi, I promise I won't be angry."

There's another moment of silence before she talks.

"I… Well, you were taking a while with that pony and I understand an' stuff, but I was getting kinda bored and…"

Cadence adjusts them while Twilight pauses, waiting, patiently.

"Well… I was just thinking about magic and I was wondering about when I might learn to tele… tela… telaport?"

"Teleport."

"Teleport. And I figured it wouldn't be for a while but it just seems so cool and handy, since I don't have wings. And the farthest thing I could see was the castle roof and I was thinking about how I'd teleport up there and…" Twilight digs her hoof into the dirt, "And somehow I was up there. I was really tired afterwards and I was really scared and didn't know what to do and I couldn't see you-!"

"Shh," Cadence pulls her closer and hushes her, "It's okay, Twi. Shh…" She nuzzles the little foal's mane and wonders. She _teleported_ herself to the top of the _castle_? How…? This was highly unusual. Not that she was going to bring it up in front of Twilight.

In fact, Cadence's face falls a bit, should she bring it up with anyone? Oh Celestia, this is the worst, she thinks.

No. She sighs inaudibly. She'll need to bring this up with someone. This little filly is her responsibility and Twilight's safety is more important than her pride or reputation.

"So. Twilight."

She looks up.

"What do you say to getting some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Fin.


End file.
